


Misadventures from the Men's (Drabble Series)

by tardisjournal



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Games Jack and Ianto Play, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-18
Updated: 2013-09-18
Packaged: 2017-12-26 21:55:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/970709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tardisjournal/pseuds/tardisjournal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inappropriate Jack is inappropriate. New hire Ianto finds an ingenious way to deal with the situation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Fountainhead

**Author's Note:**

> Series written for the Livejournal community [tw100](http://tw100.livejournal.com/) and originally posted August 9th-August 27, 2013.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the tw100 prompt "On The Run."

“Ever hear the one about the Weevil that walked into the bar?”  
  
The first time Jack follows Ianto into the Men's, plants himself directly behind him, and carries on talking, Ianto's not really surprised. The Captain's alleged perversions were legendary at Torchwood London, after all.  
  
That doesn't mean he's comfortable. Jack's standing too close and it's making... things... difficult.  
  
“Um, do you mind, Sir?”  
  
“Not at all. So the bartender says...”  
  
Jack isn't even looking at him--maybe he really is just chatty? Still, Ianto has to resort to picturing running water to go.  
  
' _Welcome to Cardiff,'_ he thinks wryly.


	2. On The Run

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the tw100 prompt "On The Run."

The second time Jack follows him into the Men's, Ianto, resigned, merely unzips, closes his eyes, and visualizes Niagara Falls. But then comes the sound of another zip being undone—too loud in the sudden silence--and the prickling awareness that someone is right beside him.

Ianto opens his eyes to discover his new boss mere inches away, pulling out the biggest cock Ianto has ever seen. Not that he's interested in such things, but...

Jack's chuckle echoes off the tile. “Like what you see?”

Caught staring, Ianto's face flames and his wry reply dies on suddenly-parched lips.

Ianto flees.


	3. Clarity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the tw100 prompt "Billboard Hot 100"; song title/prompt: "Clarity".

The tiny WC on Sub-level B isn't that bad, really, despite the spiders--but Ianto knows he can't use it much longer. Sooner or later Jack will notice, and the last thing he needs is Jack wondering what he's getting up to in the sub-levels.

He's got to make a decision. He can ignore Jack's attempts to get a reaction out of him, thereby practically guaranteeing the Captain will increase his efforts, or he can escalate things himself.

The best defence is a good offence, after all.

The third time Jack follows Ianto into the Men's room, Ianto is ready.


	4. Cruising

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the tw100 prompt "Billboard Hot 100"; song title/prompt: "Cruise".

Jack takes the bait so readily Ianto has to stifle a laugh; within seconds he's standing beside Ianto with his cock in his hand. Ianto's laugh turns into a strangled cough when he realizes it's even bigger than he remembered. Is he really going to go through with this?

_'I've got to.'_

Ianto takes a long look at what Jack's displaying, and then meets Jack's gaze.

“I do,” he says.

“What?”

“I do. Like what I see.” His hands are trembling, but his voice is steady.

Jack's grin is deceptively lazy.

“Oh, yeah?”

The ball is in Ianto's court now.


	5. Mirrors

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the tw100 prompt "Billboard Hot 100"; song title/prompt: "Mirrors".

Jack opens his hand, giving Ianto an unobstructed view of his cock.

“Wanna touch it?” He grins.

Ianto feels like he's wandered into a bad porno and it takes all his willpower not to roll his eyes. Despite that, he does, indeed, want to touch it.

Praying his hand doesn't shake, he reaches out and strokes the length of Jack's cock. It's warm and smooth; not that different from his own, Ianto realizes with a giddy sigh.

Their gazes meet; the same question reflected in two pairs of blue eyes.

_'Will I/Will you?'_

Ianto answers by sinking to his knees.


	6. Power Trip

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the tw100 prompt "Billboard Hot 100", song title/prompt: "Power Trip".

Jack's cock hardens under Ianto's fingertips and Ianto feels a flash of panic. He's never done this before—what if he's rubbish?  
  
He glances up, sees that Jack's mouth has fallen open and his eyes are closed, and realizes it doesn't matter. The whole scenario—the taboo location, the thrill of unexpected conquest—is already getting Jack off. Anything Ianto does will be a bonus.  
  
Jack makes a desperate little noise and Ianto realizes he's got the powerful, dashing Captain at his mercy. It's quite a rush.  
  
Confidence restored, he wraps his hand around Jack's cock and licks the head.


	7. Body Parts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the tw100 prompt "Billboard Hot 100"; song title/prompt: "Body Parts"

Ianto's tongue swirls around the head of Jack's cock, then licks a stripe underneath.  
  
“Oh, _yeah,_ _”_ Jack moans. Ianto's own cock throbs in response.  
  
Jack's cock is now crimson-red and larger than ever. Ianto is fascinated. Experimentally, he licks a drop of fluid off the tip.  
  
 _'Hmm. Salty.'_  
  
“Ian-tohhh...” Jack pleads, hips jerking forward.  
  
Ianto glances up through his eyelashes and smiles. He slides his mouth over Jack's cock, inch by inch, until his lips meet his closed fist. Jack slams his hand against the wall to brace himself.  
  
Ianto slides back all the way, inhales, then does it again.


	8. Right Now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the tw100 prompt "Billboard Hot 100", song title/prompt: "Right Now".

“Ohhh!"  
  
“More!"  
  
Ianto falls into a steady rhythm, urged on by the monosyllabic utterances coming from above.   
  
“So. _Good!”_  
  
Suddenly, he remembers about sucking on the backstroke. He tries it. Jack cries out so loud Ianto is sure all of Cardiff can hear.  
  
“ _Don't stop_!”  
  
Ianto won't. His jaw aches, but being responsible for Jack's hip-twitching, hand-clenching frenzy is better than any drug. He wants more, too.  
  
“Wait! I'm gonna...” Jack's cock throbs. Something warm and wet floods Ianto's mouth. Startled, Ianto pulls all the way off.   
  
“Oops! Meant to give you more warning.”  
  
Ianto blinks, then shrugs.  
  
Ianto swallows.


	9. Everything Has Changed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the tw100 prompt "Billboard Hot 100"; song title/prompt: "Everything Has Changed".

“You know, you have one hell of a sexy mouth, Ianto."  
  
Jack is leaning casually against the wall, tucking himself back in as if he receives blow-jobs in the toilet every day.  
  
 _'Maybe he does.'_ The thought makes Ianto's cock throb again.  
  
Ianto licks his lips, savouring the tang of _Jack_ on them. He realizes Jack Harkness is every bit as perverted as advertised. And so is Ianto Jones.  
  
Jack gaze lingers on Ianto's obvious hard-on.  
  
“Meet me for Weapons Training in a quarter-hour.” Jack winks, then departs.  
  
Weapons Training—that's new.  
  
Ianto's pretty sure he's going to like it.

 

_\--fin (for now)_


End file.
